


Boxes and Barks

by DaFishi



Series: Soulmates [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Alpha Jet, Alpha Sokka, Blindfolds, Carrying, Domestic Fluff, Druk is a puppy, Engagement, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Omega Zuko, Proposals, Soulmates, zuko is a baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Sokka knows Zuko has always wanted a puppy.Jet knew people who could get them a puppy.It seemed to even out pretty well.
Relationships: Jet/Sokka (Avatar), Jet/Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), Jet/Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar)
Series: Soulmates [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2077242
Comments: 11
Kudos: 144





	Boxes and Barks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sHOOKETHx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sHOOKETHx/gifts).



> Hi sHOOKETHx!!!
> 
> 😃 😃 😃

“Are we there yet?” Zuko asks irritably.

He was blindfolded and the only thing stopping him from falling was his hold on Sokka, and Azula’s threat of murdering Zuko’s alphas if they hurt him.

Sokka chuckles. “Give us a second. The surprise is almost ready. Hold on, watch for stairs.”

“I literally could not be holding on any tighter,” Zuko deadpans, fingers practically embedded in Sokka’s skin from his tight grip.

“Yeah, yeah,” Sokka mutters. “Ok, you know what? This is taking too long.”

“What do you mea- Sokka!” Zuko shrieks as he’s thrown over his shoulder.

“Relax, it’s just for a second,” Sokka dismisses.

“Where’s Jet?” Zuko asks.

“He’s with the surprise,” Sokka answers.

Zuko assumes it’s another two flights of stairs before they finally reach the surprise.

Living in a mansion could get bothersome, sometimes.

“That’s not the way we agreed to bring him here, but fine,” Jet’s amused voice says.

“Shut the fuck up and put me down,” Zuko snaps.

When he’s unceremoniously dropped onto what he thinks is a couch until he’s doused in water, he takes off the blindfold.

The omega is seething. “Sokka, I swear to the spirits, I’m going to- what the fuck.”

Because standing next to Jet is the cutest German Shepherd Zuko has seen in his life.

He now realizes the basement he hadn’t been in for ages had been turned into a dog heaven. 

“This is our last courting gift because, honestly, I’m pretty sure we have no more room for other stuff,” Jet says sheepishly.

Zuko ignores him and just makes grabby motions towards the dog.

Sokka chuckles. “I’m guessing you like it?”

“Give puppy now,” Zuko answers, already smitten.

Jet lets go of the leash and the puppy tackles Zuko on the couch, regardless of the fact the omega was soaked.

“He’s so fluffy!” Zuko coos, petting the dog. “I’m naming him Druk.”

“He’s all yours, sweetheart,” Jet says, smiling. “Do whatever you want.”

Zuko looks at Druk’s collar only to realize it’s a locket.

When he pops it open, a ring falls out with a princess cut diamond the size of a mini marshmallow that is resting on a solid gold band.

Mini marshmallows?

Fuck, he was insane.

Then Jet’s earlier words come to hit him.

Last courting gift.

Hell, these two must have planned this for months.

Getting the dog, the ring, the sizing, the permission from his parents.

Wait, did they get permission?

Did they steal the ring?

Is the Druk stolen too?

He’d keep Druk no matter what, but still.

What was the point of stealing?

The two were billionaires, they could afford a dog.

They could also afford to steal and then bail themselves out, but that seemed like a lot of work.

Zuko was vaguely aware he was slightly panicking.

“The ring took 2 months to make. We weren’t on a business trip last month, we had to go to Europe to get the ring tailormade. Azula helped us use Druk as our proposal method,” Sokka explains.

So they did have permission, they didn’t steal the ring, and Druk is still his.

He could work with this.

He just needed to stay cool.

“I want a spring wedding,” Zuko blurts out.

“Is that a yes?” Jet asks.

Zuko smiles. “It’s a yes.”

“FUCKING FINALLY!” A voice yells.

Zuko was not expecting Aang to fall out of the roof, a huge hole where he was probably filming through the vents, triumphantly holding up a video camera in the rubble.

“If you didn’t say yes, this would be a huge waste of storage,” Aang mutters.

The only thing Zuko can think of is;

“Did you just break my roof?”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
